Demons Don't Die
by AriShegotaway
Summary: Emma Swan has dealt with a lot in her life but what Ingrid showed her, the memories given back to her, made her heart ache. This time, she needs to get away before other people get hurt. AFTER the Snow Queen sacrificed herself to break the spell. Swan Queen slow burn
1. Chapter 1

AN. I am on Tumblr! I have been inspired to write but please be nice? I want this to be a multiple chapter fic but alas, I am a full time nursing student. I posted on my tumblr that I was writing a swan queen fic and gained followers (and ANON hate! for the first time.) Like maybe 2 followers. haha but I hate to disappoint! here's the first chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Emma Swan didn't tell anyone she was leaving, except for Henry. She took him for a walk to the playground before school started. She sat him down and explained that she needed a break and she was leaving Storybrooke for awhile. His face looked hurt for a moment, and Emma knew that he thought she was abandoning him.

"It's not like that, kid. You know you mean the world to me." She wrapped him a hug and held him close. "What the snow queen revealed, that was pretty big news to me. I need time to think."

She sometimes forgets that Henry is a young child still. "Think about what?"

Emma is at a loss for words as to how to explain to her son about her past. Where and how she was raised. That was a conversation that Emma wasn't ready for. "The snow queen told me that she almost adopted me, and then she gave me back my memories." She shuts her eyes as she remembers the overwhelming burden that came over her in a matter of minutes. All those happy memories and of laughter. She loved Ingrid and Ingrid loved her but but then she had hurt Ingrid because she couldn't understand what the older woman was telling her. Young Emma ran away. "I'll be back, I'm just getting away to clear my head and when I get back, I'll get back to doing some Sheriff-ing."

He gave her a small smile at her attempt to lighten the mood. "Are you going to tell everyone?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I expect you to do that for me." She took out her phone to look at the time. The mail should be delivered at about 10:30. "I've left a letter for Snow and she has been given an explanation to tell people if they ask."

Henry raised his eyebrows. It sounded to him as if Emma believed no one would wonder why she disappeared from town. _Yeah right. _Everyone is going to be pacing, wondering where their Savior went off to and if she's going to come back. But he knew if his mom said she was coming back, then she would be back. "And where am I staying?" He had been mostly under Emma's custody for the most part of the year and had been living in Snow's apartment.

She smiled at him. "That's the good news. You'll be staying with your other mom." Emma had written Regina a letter but she kept going back and forth between the letter or telling the older woman face to face. To Emma, she realized that there is a lot of tension between them and Regina might not appreciate Emma just leaving their son so suddenly. There could be a confrontation, one Emma did not want. "Unless you don't want to, which is fine. You can stay with your grandpa-"

"No, no that's fine! I'll stay with my mom while you are gone." He stopped her quickly and gave her a tight hug. He mumbled against her pea coat, "I've been wanting to ask if I can stay with her sometimes." He had worried he might hurt her. She smiled and gave him a light kiss on top his head.

"That's okay kid," She reassured him and moved away to look at him in the eyes, "When I get back, we'll work something out where you can spend more time with your mom."

He smiled brightly at her, overjoyed about that. "I got to get to school!" He jumped off the playground set and started running towards town.

"Hey kid!" She yelled after him and he stopped and turned around. "Your mom will be picking you up after school. I already packed your bag and Snow is going to drop it off."

She noticed him starting walking towards her again and she raised her eyes in question. He opened his arms as he got closer and enveloped her in a hug. "Ok mom. I'll miss you."

She smiled softly and looked down at her son. Her heart clenches in her chest as the worry settles in her stomach. Emma didn't want to leave him, she loves him more than anything but she felt that if she didn't deal with the mess that's going on in her head, she'll explode. There's only so much she can handle. And she wouldn't want Henry to see that part of her. "I'll miss you too Henry. Remember I'm coming back." Her arms were wrapped around him and she tightened her grip. "I love you kid."

"I love you too." He mumbled and pulled away. "I'm going to be late!"

"Have fun with your mom. Try not to drive her too crazy, okay?" She teased him as he ran off, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She's not too sure how long she's going to be gone. She hates to do that to him, but Emma knows herself well enough to know that if she didn't clear her son out of the damage zone, he could get hurt.

The demons in her past were difficult to run from and to forget. And now, she finds out about Ingrid and what that implies. Emma's life could have turned out a whole lot different. She wouldn't have done the horrible things in her teenager years, events that happened that makes her still cringe.

But first, she needs to deal with the she-demon of the present. _Regina. _ Don't get her wrong, they had been getting along, co-parenting will do that to former arch-nemesis, but ever since Robin left there has been a unacknowledged tension underneath the surface. Emma sometimes feels the older woman's glare towards her and it feels like she's planning her demise. Emma leaving might tip that precarious iceberg and there might be drama.

She made sure the envelope was in her pocket and went to the parked beetle. The moment of truth. She left the area and made her way to Regina Mill's house.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I think they downplayed the relationship between Emma and the snow queen. I personally loved the SnowQueen character and this has been floating in my head for awhile. I decided to write it. Lol. All grammar mistakes are my own.

I don't own OUAT or Swan Queen.

Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Emma found herself in front of the Regina's house. She fiddled with the envelope she had in her hands then silently scolded herself. The older woman wouldn't be impressed if the letter showed up wrinkled. Emma sighed, first she has to figure her next move. Again, she weighed the pros and cons in her head but all she could see was a mad Regina. That is something she didn't want to deal with. Instead, she had opted not to tell Regina in person. It was just saving her own hide. She knew the older woman was home, her sleek little sports car sat parked in the driveway.

Emma set the envelope down beside her and concentrated. She's been working on her magic since the explosion at the Sheriff's office and she's gotten some control over it. She's been teleporting small inanimate objects at small distances, but this will be her biggest challenge. Teleporting the envelope to Regina, wherever she may be in the house. It took ten minutes for the envelope to disappear, vanishing in a small cloud of light blue mist. Emma smiled in victory and started her bug, driving towards the town line.

She felt bad for leaving, she thought about Henry and taking him with her. Legally, Henry was in her custody. But then she remembered Regina Mills and how upset the older woman would be if she left with their son. _Their son. _It felt weird even thinking that, and it goes to show that how much life can change. It wasn't that long ago that Regina was the Evil Queen, arch-nemesis of the Charming family. And now, they were all connected to each other so intricately that Emma figures it suits them. She thought about the older woman first when making the decision to leave for awhile because it mattered as to how Regina would feel because the younger woman considered the older woman as a friend (don't tell the former evil queen that).

Emma noticed the town sign at a distance and released a relieved sigh. She pushed lightly on the gas pedal but then had to brake sharply when she noticed the former Evil Queen walking into the middle of the road. She swore loudly, nearly hitting her forehead on the top of her steering wheel at the sharp stop. She glanced up and stared into Regina's eyes, calculating her. The older woman looked non-plussed, like she almost didn't get run over. She waited for the blonde to exit the car.

"What the hell, Regina?" Emma slammed the car door of her beetle and marched around to the front. "I almost killed you."

Regina stood tall and ignored her outburst and took out the letter from her pocket. "What is this?" She asked in a firm voice.

Emma didn't lose her resolve. "I'm going to Boston to pack up my apartment." She noticed the letter get squished in the hand of Regina.

"Don't lie to me." Regina held eye contact with the blonde, "why are you running away?"

"I'm not running away, I'm coming back!" Emma felt that she owed it to no one but her son the truth, she didn't want to tell Regina and that was that. "The lease is expiring at the end of this month and Henry wants his comic book collection." It was half the truth and that was all Regina was getting from her.

Regina ignored the blondeand plowed on. "How can you leave Henry like that? Your parents?" She stepped closer "I thought you loved them?"

Emma literally growled and and raised her voice in frustration, "I am leaving for a short while and I am coming back. I love both my parents and Henry and I will be back."

Regina could feel the frustration build inside of her, and threw the letter at Emma's feet. "I want you to stop lying to me and tell me the truth. Why are you leaving?" It was a sinking feeling the bottom of her stomach, the amount of feelings and emotions bursting through her at that moment. It started when she first noticed the letter resting on top her desk. She had left her office momentarily to get a glass of water and returned to it. Instantly, she recognized Emma's writing (after many hours of trying to decipher the writing as boss to Sheriff Swan). She could see that the younger woman was fighting within herself.

"I don't understand you. I thought you would be happy that I'll be gone." Emma deflected. "Besides, I'm not going to be gone that long. I need to pack up my apartment." She started to move towards her car but Regina stepped in front of her.

"Why are you leaving?" There was a moment of silence between the two women, both of them weighing heavily on their next move. After a beat, Emma sighed and realized she needed to leave before she said anything stupid.

"Listen Regina, I am only going to say this once and you need to listen. I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to. Now, can you please move off the road?" Emma noticed Regina move her dominant hand, the making of a fireball in the process. It must be automatic for her nowadays now that she has magic back, Emma mused. She arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

At that point, Regina felt an irrational fear. That if she led the younger blonde from her sight, that that will be the last time. She wanted to believe Emma when she keeps repeating that she'll be coming back. There is so much Regina wants to tell Emma and the heavy feeling on her chest was panic. She wanted to prevent Emma from leaving at all. Regina continued to pressure Emma to tell her the truth.

"I need to leave now." Emma quickly glanced at her phone and noticed she should have been gone already. Her mother will have received the letter by now.

"Why won't you tell me?" Regina followed the younger woman to the drivers side of the bug and when she tried to open the door without answering, the brunette slammed the door shut. "I thought we were friends?" She yelled at Emma.

"What the hell? " Emma couldn't explain the mess that was going on in her head and crossed her arms, frowning at the brunette. "Just last week you were telling me that you could barely tolerate me. Now we're friends? I thought you would be jumping for joy that I'm leaving." The woman's behaviour mystified her, she couldn't understand it.

"I thought you changed. I thought you were done running away." Regina stepped closer to her, "Is it because of the Snow Queen? About what happened?" She didn't hear too much details but she remembers overhearing Ruby talk about the snow Queen knowing Emma as a young girl and giving back Emma's memories. Admittedly, she didn't really understand what exactly that meant. Regina was more focused on her son and saying goodbye to Robin.

"Her name was Ingrid." Emma stepped closer as well, Regina had finally pushed the right button. "She was my friend." It slowly started to dawn on Regina the extent of Emma's pain by the look of anguish on her face. Regina berated herself for pushing the young woman.

"Emma, I'm so-" She reached a tentative hand out, and flinched when Emma recoiled from her touch.

"No!" Emma backed away and it was at this point Regina realized her mistake. Emma was pissed "You know, I had a shitty childhood. I didn't have a mom. Or anyone! As a kid, I only wanted one person, and Ingrid became that person for me. I didn't know it but I was so happy to have her back, so happy to remember her love and then in a split second, it was ripped from me."

Emma couldn't stop herself and her heart pumped wildly in her chest. She couldn't stop herself if she wanted to, she was far too gone. "I should hate you! It's your fault my parents out me into that cupboard and sent me away." She noticed the flash of pain that crossed Regina's face but didn't stop. "I was abused, and hurt..."

Regina wanted to wipe away the tears that fell down Emma's face and regretted her decision to stop Emma. This woman was really hurt and upset. "Emma -"

"I had no one! Then I had her..." She let out a small sob, turning away from the other woman and rested against the car. It was a few seconds later that she spoke up again, after regaining control of her emotions. "I am leaving to pack up my apartment, but I'm also leaving to grieve." She didn't turn to look at the brunette.

Regina didn't want to say goodbye to Emma. She herself didn't understand where that emotion came from. "I'm sorry. I'm just-" She sighed loudly, "worried."

Emma finally turned around and smiled softly at Regina. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I don't mean any of it. I don't hate you at all and I don't blame you for anything." In that moment, Emma felt the desire to hug the older woman and without thinking about it, wrapped her long, lanky arms around the woman. Regina froze for a moment, taken aback by the surprise hug but quickly relaxed. Emma's confession touched her to her core, it was a constant thought in the back of her mind, but she was even more amazed with the apology.

The hug ended quickly. "Listen, I'm going to Boston but I'll be back to annoy you before you know it." Emma smirked at Regina in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry. I believe you." Emma smiled at the light banter. This ended better than she thought it would, Emma mused as she moved to enter her yellow bug.

Regina moved out of the way, "Can you call once in awhile?" She blurted out.

Emma gave her a wide eyed look but quickly schooled her face. "Yes, I will." She gave Regina one last smile and closed her car door behind her. She started the car and quickly crossed the town line.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the memories that were given back to her that kept her up late at night. She lay awake at night, remembering the one time she was happy as a kid. It wasn't easy, because Emma felt half part sad and angry. She wrestled with those waring

It's been a month since she left Storybrooke but to Emma, it's like no time has passed at all. She emptied her apartment and put the furniture in storage until she can figure out what to do with them. Then she spent the rest of the time at a cheap motel, visiting areas around Boston that her and Ingrid went to. Emma felt like she had to honour the older woman's memory.

It felt stupid really but Emma went to each and every spot that her and Ingrid visited as a kid. She couldn't hide the fact that she was upset by the passing of Ingrid. She barely had the woman in her life, but the woman she will always remember.

She often wonders about if her life would have been different. Emma can't change what happened the night she ran away for good, but when she is sitting at those old spots, that's when the questions come. She day dreams and fantasies how different her life might have been. Would Henry still have been born? She is still Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter but she could have easily been Ingrid's daughter. Would that have change the course of the future?

She's spent too many days already wondering about that. It's driving her crazy and she has the urge to hear a familiar voice. _Regina. _Without thinking too much about it, she picks up her cell phone. She had been driving west for a few days, staying in old motels scattered all along the highway. She's drifting. It was late at night, but not too late. Henry would be sleeping already.

"Hello?"

And just like that, the knot in her stomach loosens and she sighs into the phone. "It's me."

"Emma." Regina smiled into the phone, and sat back on the couch. She had been reviewing a proposed new floor plan of the Sheriff's office on her coffee table. "How are you?" Honestly, Regina had been anxiously waiting by her cell phone for this call.

"I'm fine. I left Boston already." Emma relaxed against the headboard. "My trunk and back seat is full of boxes and the bigger stuff I left in storage back in Boston. I'll need to find time again to pick those up, again."

Regina smiled into the phone, waiting for Emma to stop to ask a question. "When are you coming home?" She cringed inwardly at the wording of her question. She hoped it wouldn't make the phone conversation on.

Luckily, the blonde woman decided to ignore the wording. "I'm making my way west first, I need to visit one more place." Emma was quick to reassure the woman, not wanting to make her any more worried. "How's Henry?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the last question. "Your son has decided to take up horse back riding and is currently taking sword fighting lessons from your father."

Emma couldn't really tell over the phone if the other woman was being sacarstic or not. She decided to take a random shot. "That's nice?"

"No it's not. My son is a prince but he does not need that skill anymore. We live in the modern age." Regina responded and Emma smiled at the 'prince'.

It was true. He was a prince. Good and innocent in every way. It's what made him special. "What if we find a way back to the Enchanted Forest?" Emma interrupted Regina mid-rant, something about idiocy being transmitted through long-term contact (one Emma might have heard a few times).

There was a few moments of silence through the phone. Emma wondered for a minute if the other woman hung up. "I've never thought of it before honestly." The conversation turned serious and Emma heard Regina sigh. "I think it's because I am happy with where I am right now."

There were many things Emma wanted to respond with, more questions to ask of the other woman but she knew it was not the time or place. "I'm glad to hear that." Ever since she had taken on the role as the Saviour and has accepted that role, Regina's happiness is important to her. She takes her responsibilities as the Saviour seriously. "I am happy where I am too." And she's serious about that as well. She's got her family, the missing piece of her soul. Emma grew up knowing there's a part of her missing and that was her parents. More specifically, her parent's love. And then when she gave up Henry, Emma didn't know who she was at the same. She became lost.

But now, she's got her family and friends. A job she loves and a home. All of the bad stuff that happened lead her to this point.

Emma heard Regina yawn through the phone. "I'm sorry. Am I keeping you up?" She felt bad, the other woman is single-handily taking care of their son and now Emma is keeping her up. "I can call some other time."

"It's fine Em-"

The blonde woman looked at the bedside alarm. It was 11:30 am. "I'll call back tomorrow, I'm sure you are tired." Emma didn't give Regina much time to respond, instead choosing to end the conversation. "Good night Regina."

The last thing Regina heard was the dial tone and she looked at her phone in confusion. What exactly happened? Did Emma just hang up on her? She shook her head in disbelief, realizing that she may never know what is going on inside of Emma's head. Maybe she got nervous. Regina had to snort a loud at that, would she though?

Regina decides to let it go for the time being and go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Regina Mills considered herself a classy and mature woman, she was after all, a former queen. But there was no denying it any longer. It was on the forefront of her mind all day and it irked her. But Regina had to admit it. She had a crush on Emma Swan. She cringed inwardly, taking a quick sip of her cider. It has been a long day at work and with Henry asleep, she decided to have a drink and sit in front of the fireplace. Her thoughts immediately filled with Emma Swan.

She was uncomfortable even thinking it. It was so brand new. Emma leaving Storybrooke for a mini-vacation sent her down that thought process. In the beginning, she worried about the blonde woman and if she was okay. Was she eating right? Getting enough sleep? All day and night, Regina worried about Emma's safety. Eventually, she tried to rationalize it away in her head, thinking it's because Regina is a mom, a natural worrier.

But Regina couldn't deny it any longer. She couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach or the light feeling that overcomes her when she thinks about Emma. It was staring blatantly at her in the face and eventually, she said it aloud once. She cared for Emma Swan. . . as more than friends. Regina promptly looked around to make sure no one heard her say it, it was absurd really, but she felt almost shy to say it aloud. That was the first time, a week after Emma left. It makes it that much more real. The situation is complicated already, Regina is not sure what to do with her recently discovered feelings. Emma is technically her ex-step granddaughter in a different time and land, not that it really matters to Regina, but does the blonde woman see it the same way?

Emma's absence made it that much more obvious, the brunette woman had grown accustomed to the blonde's woman presence in all aspects of their lives. She went back to work as deputy mayor (Snow would not give up her role yet) and Henry got back into school. It had been a few weeks since Emma had left but still, it left a hole in all of their lives. They were trying to rebuild their town after the end of the fight with the Snow Queen, Ingrid. They all tried to get back into the routine of their normal lives, their regular jobs but it was difficult when they all knew that Emma wasn't there. The Saviour had become such an integral part of the Storybrooke town, others also felt her missing presence as well.

She lays awake at night and thinks about the blonde woman often. It's not even sexual (not totally) but she reflects back on their past encounters, trying to pinpoint when her feelings changed. Regina shakes her head at her own blindness to see the truth but doesn't put too much thought into it. She doesn't think it would have worked out if the brunette realized her feelings for the blonde sooner; things are complicated already. Regina remembers small moments between her and Emma, sharing a glass a wine over dinner, the small touch on the shoulder to provide comfort. The little things that sent her heart ablaze. It's been over 5 years since the younger blonde came into her life but it has been a journey. It bring a smile to her face to think of how different they both are compared to the first year Emma strutted into town.

Regina won't admit it out loud, but she missed Emma Swan. Her son, always the perceptive one, picked up on this after the first two weeks. Henry hugged her one morning before school, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. "Don't worry, mom, she's coming home soon". He didn't give her much time to respond as he unwrapped his arms from around her and bolted out to door, yelling a "bye" as he goes. She smiled after him; he knew exactly what she needed to hear.

It was later that day, when she was getting ready for bed, that Emma called. It was a quick conversation, over before Regina can blink, but it warmed her heart that the younger woman thought to call her. A thought flitted through her mind, 'maybe she has feelings for me after all' but she went to bed more confused than. She was almost annoyed with herself at that point, her mind jumped from scenario and scenario, her and Emma together, her pining after Emma because the other woman doesn't care about her like that. Different possibilities of how the situation could play out. The point is, she couldn't decide if she wanted to share this information with the blonde or not.

It worried Regina quite a bit. They had worked so hard to get to the place where they are now, co-parenting and protecting the town of Storybrooke together. It wasn't easy but the friendship they have now is important to the brunette and she's not sure if she wants to take the risk of ruining that. That could very well happen, that's another scenario that runs through her head often. Emma laughing in her face. Emma rejecting her.

It frightened her, these feelings. She was anxious and nervous thinking about Emma's return, but at the same time, she wanted Emma to come back already.

After the first call, Emma called often. She called in the evening, asking to speak to their son for awhile. Then her and Regina would talk on the phone, after Henry went to bed. The first few conversations were awkward, filled with silence. Emma didn't know what to say to keep the conversation going and neither did the brunette.

Then Regina asked about Ingrid, asked what the story behind the two of them were. It wasn't jealousy but more a natural curiosity. Emma mentioned it briefly in the letter she left for the brunette, implying that it affected her more than she let on. What Regina did know was minimal. But as soon as the words left her mouth, she retracted what she asked. "I'm sorry, Emma, I know it's not my place. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I overstepped." She cringed. There was silence on the other end of the phone line.

"Regina, it's fine." Emma sighed, and smiled. "It will be nice to share some of the memories I got back." The blonde woman was almost at a lost as to where to start.

"She almost adopted me." Regina heard, and her heart clenched. Aching for the young Emma who lost her chance of a home. "I was happy about it, ecstatic even but -" Regina tried to push her feelings of guilt away this was after all, Emma's story but she couldn't help herself in thinking that if she hadn't been so evil, Emma would have had a home right from the beginning (that's what she deserved).

Emma paused. "Ingrid forgot that I didn't grow up in the Enchanted forest and had no idea that magic was even real. She tried to show me, but I freaked out. I ran away that same night."

For Emma, it was as if the flood gates have been opened. She kept talking about Ingrid, and it helped her to grieve. To let go of the heavy burden that came with the memories.. She started talking about her childhood and the foster homes. Emma understands that sometimes it's hard for Regina to hear her talk about the bad experiences and is forever grateful that the brunette doesn't judge and listens. They share a complicated history, spanning nearly 50 years. But Regina is a different person, working to be a better person. Emma is different too.

There was a final call. Henry and Regina had just finished supper, and the young boy had left to his friends house. It had been more than 2 months since Emma left. Regina jumped when the house line rang, and rushed to answer. It could be Emma. "Hello?"

There was silence on the other end. Regina could hear breathing on the other end.


	5. Chapter 5

Phew! Sorry about that! I had meant to update at least weekly and I let this one slide. But hey, it's nearly 4000 words! :) I got super busy with school work and then the season finale happened and I'm not going to lie, I went into a mini state of depression because Emma is now the dark one. lol. but here you go. Enjoy. :)

...

The Snow Queen left a huge hole in Emma's heart, one she herself didn't understand until she spent time away. In those moments by herself, she was able to fully grasp the memory and deal with it. It had hurt a lot, remembering all the good time they had shared. Those memories made her feel sadness and joy at the same time. Young Emma was so happy and it was shown in the smile she wore everyday living with Ingrid. She visited the places they went to before when Emma was younger and that's how she was able to say goodbye to Ingrid (she decided on calling her by her real name, instead of Sarah Fisher). She was able to eventually make peace with the whole situation and what lead to Ingrid's death after she cast her curse.

It was lonely, though. On those long nights, when she couldn't but think to herself what exactly would have happened if she stayed. If staying meant everyone got to be happy. How different her own life could have been. Would she have finished school? Stayed with Ingrid? Really, she knew that she couldn't do anything to change the past, what happened had happened for a reason. The what if's are depressing her.

She sighed. There was only one more place to visit. Emma had told Regina during their phone call that she would be gone for only another week and the blonde wanted to keep that promise. She wasn't lying in her letters to her family (she is a bit of a chicken when it comes to confrontation) when she said that she's coming back. Emma tried to say it as best as she could in words. Storybrooke is her home, there's no other place that she would rather spend the rest of her days. She had her son, her parents and her brother.

_She had Regina too. _Emma blushed at that. That thought she wasn't going to dwell too much (not yet anyway) and shook her head. There will be time for that later.

Emma had been driving for an hour. She stopped in Chicago for a few days before venturing out of the city. She received an odd email, asking that she visit a group home located outside Chicago and collect her items. She was kind of confused by that and the email did seem shady but Emma did her research on the organization and it was legit. Maybe she stayed there as a child and didn't remember. Emma would have clearly passed up on the request but the email mentioned that it was part of Sarah Fisher's estate. This puzzled the young blonde and so she made it a point to visit the organization last.

Emma pulled up to the building, a large home. Over the door hung a sign "Fisher Group Home". Flashbacks mirrored inside her mind, memories of her time spent in many others just like this one. Why would Ingrid want her to come here?

She heaved a big sigh, a headache was already forming, and she vacated her bug.

A woman exited the house and met her half ways. "You must be Emma, I have been looking forward to meeting you." Her smile was warm and comforting and right away, Emma can sense this group home is different than the rest. "You are just as beautiful as Sarah said you are."

That made Emma stop in her tracks, surprised her that Ingrid would talk about her with nothing other than anger. "Hi, I'm sorry I don't know your name." She held out her hand and waited for the other woman to introduce herself.

"Oh I'm sorry! My name is Florence." Florence is a short and round woman, grey hair streaking her red hair. The woman rushed down the stairs and reached for Emma's hand. "I worked with Sarah for numerous years and continued her work after she moved to Storybrooke." Instead of a handshake, Emma got a strong hug from the 5 '2'' older woman.

"I'm sorry for your loss. She loved you greatly." Florence whispered into her ear. It was those simple words that made Emma gasp because it wasn't until a few weeks ago that she began to understand that. She wrapped her arms around the woman in gratitude. It was a long and complicated history that she shares with Ingrid, one that Emma realizes that she can only accept as it is. All those years she was thought she was unlovable, or even incapable of loving another person, but really, she had Ingrid.

"Haha! Look at us, already emotional. I haven't even given you the good news yet." Emma smiled at that as the embraced pair broke apart. The little woman was a whirlwind, a small bundle of energy. She's just met the other woman but Emma already likes her.

"Florence, I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing here." Honesty was always the best policy.

Florence nodded. "Yes yes. The email said that everything will be explained once you get here, so let's go inside." The older woman opened the door for Emma and the smell of homemade chili greeted her. The blonde took a deep breathe, it's been weeks since she had a home cooked meal.

"That smells delicious," she compliments as she shrugs off her jacket. Florence grabs it from her, and moves to hang it on the coat rack.

"That's my special chili recipe. It's almost ready. You are more than welcome to stay for supper after we talk." The other woman gestures Emma to follow and they move past the living room to the kitchen. "I know it's a long drive back."

Emma's stomach grumbled at the mention of the food. She's usually hesitant at meeting new people but with this woman, she's not uncomfortable at all. "That sounds awesome, thanks."

Florence threw a smile over a shoulder as she led Emma to an office towards the rear of the house. Emma could hear children playing outside, kids running around upstairs. "I find it easier to work from home. Just in case there's an emergency, then I'm already here." It was a quiet room, tucked away in a little corner. A small desk sat at one corner and Emma could see the children outside through a large window that brightened the room. Florence moved to sit down on the couch that was situated across the room. "Come. Let's sit down. We have a few things to go over." She grabbed the envelope that was on the small coffee table.

"This is for you. It's from Sarah." It was weird for Ingrid to be called 'Sarah' now, Emma mused. Florence handed her the envelope and sprung up from the couch. "Oh! I almost forgot the box, I'll be right back." Florence left the room, giving Emma a chance to open the letter in private.

It was an old letter, handwritten in felt pen. She began to read.

_Dear Emma, _

_ You ran away a week ago. I knew my efforts to find you would be futile; you were and always will be resourceful. If you don't want to be found, then you won' be found. That didn't deter me; I looked for you for three straight days until exhaustion overtook me. That was four days ago and since then I haven't been able to leave my bedroom. _

_ I miss you a lot. I had to leave my job post at the group home because I haven't been able to stop crying. I don't know if I could ever go back. It hurts so much that I scared you away like that. It wasn't my intention. I'm sorry I scared you, making you fear for your life. I would have never let that truck hit you, I hope you know that. _

_ Because you are reading this, that means I have died. For reasons beyond me, my plan has failed. I have always been a woman who had all her bases covered and so I have done up in a will for my possessions of this world. I left everything to you Emma Swan, and you are in charge of my empire as well (Florence will explain that in more detail). In the box, there will be my memories locked in a red stone, please don't touch it. Let it be. It is remnants of the pain I felt of losing you. It's only been a week but my heart is so broken that I have scared you away and I have decided to take away those memories. Those will be resting in the red stone which is in a brown box. My memories of you will be vague and blurry and that is why I am writing this letter before I do it. Now that I am dead, you may destroy it. _

_ I am sure you are confused. I don't think anything less of you, even after you ran away. I understand. I have grown to care deeply about you in the short little time that I have known you. You are a smart and bright young lady, who is mature beyond her years and I am inspired by the hope that radiates from your eyes. Despite what has happened to you in the past, you continue to remain hopeful about your future. Never lose that, nurture that and keep it safe. I don't worry about you Emma Swan and where you may end up, because I know you will make it whatever you decide to do. I don't want you to have to worry about money for yourself and your family and this is my final gift to you._

_ I wish you the best _

_ All my love, _

_ Ingrid. _

Emma lowered the paper, releasing a shuddering breath. Finally, it all made sense.

Florence chose that moment to enter the room and sat down beside Emma once again. "Here we are! I was wondering where it was and I was hoping that I hadn't lost it. We had an extension built a few years ago and things got shifted around that I forgot which is where." She opened the box and took out the papers on top. "This is Sarah's will."

Emma took the offered papers. "Thanks." Being a former bail bondsmen had its perk, she quickly understood the document in front of her.

"Sarah is the owner of multi-millionaire company?"

Florence grinned. "Built that company by herself and worked her ass off doing it. It's yours now. You decide if you want to take the position of head CEO or let the board continue to be in charge." She took out a folder from the box, "A part of what she does with the money earned is fund and support multiple group homes in different major cities. It's always been her passion to make sure any kid had a home."

Emma smiled. "I remember that about her." Ingrid worked tirelessly in the group home that Emma stayed in at the group home. She was present and attentive to each kid that was living there and would ensure that each was happy. If they weren't, she went out of her way to change that. Of course, Ingrid was also looking for her but to Emma, she saw that Ingrid enjoyed working in the group home.

"Once her business was successful and thriving, she left her position as Head CEO and worked in the group homes." A buzzer could be heard in the kitchen and Florence got up, putting the folder in Emma's hands. "That's supper. I need to finish the salad and the kids will be setting the table soon. There are some things in the box you can look at and then you can come to eat whenever you are ready."

"Thanks." Emma smiled after her. Supper did smell great. She returned her attention to the documents in front of her, it was a portfolio. Emma smirked when she noticed the company name; _Snow Queen Ltd. _Emma guessed from the logo that it was an ice cream company. "Fitting."

She put the documents down, there would be time for details later. Emma peered into the box and noticed several little items; newspaper clippings, a diploma, several cassette tapes, a cd, her tiara from when Ingrid first came to this world, and photos. She went to pick up the pictures.

There were pictures of Ingrid during different stages of her life. A lowly student with textbooks surrounding her, at a graduation ceremony with her classmates, and as a budding businesswoman. Emma stopped at that picture. Ingrid looked young and happy, almost carefree, dressed in a sharp-fitting skirt suit. Of course, Ingrid could build a company on her own in an unknown realm; Emma has seen firsthand her stubborn determination when Ingrid nearly destroyed Storybrooke.

The next picture broke her heart. It was a picture of Ingrid and a young Emma at the park; she had almost forgot about this day. They were all playing soccer when the older blonde woman decided that she wanted photos with the kids to have to hang on the wall. There were 11 of them that day and Ingrid got photos with each one. Emma remembered that afterwards, Ingrid promised to get ice cream. It was the happiest that they all look, each kid that Ingrid took a photo with.

Emma noticed another item in the box, the red stone Ingrid mentioned in her letter. The blonde woman is just coming into her powers and everything is still unknown but she could feel the negative emotions and dark magic encompassed by the small pebble. Quickly, she put the pictures back and the documents into the box and shut it closed.

Emma stood up. She followed her nose to the kitchen, the smell of garlic bread tempting her forward. She found Florence in the kitchen, finishing the salad. "Here you go, can you take this into the dining room?" Emma was given the bowl and directed out of the kitchen.

She found herself face to face with 5 pairs of eyes staring at her all at once. They were all sitting around the table patiently waiting. "Uh, hi. My name is Emma Swan." She gestured to the bowl in her hands, "Where do I put this?"

The older kid pointed to the middle of the table at the fair end. Emma went to set the bowl of salad and sat down to the left of the head of the table. She assumed Florence sat there.

"So what are you doing here?" A small kid asked across

"Rude!" An older boy punched the younger boy to his left on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Hey! No hitting." Florence picked the perfect moment to enter with the pot of chili. "Charlie, apologize to Nathan."

Nathan was still rubbing his shoulder. "Sorry for hitting you. Are you ok?" Charlie looked to the young boy.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Great! Now that's settled, introduction need to be made." Florence moved to the far end of the table, placing the pot in the middle before sitting down. "This is Emma. Emma these are my kids. Charlie, Nathan, Cassandra, Rachel and Kaitlin." Each kid gave a small wave as their names were called.

"Let's eat."

It was later after leaving the home that Emma felt lonely for her own family. The ones who are back in Storybrooke waiting for her. She needed to get back to them as quickly as possible. She had initially planned to take the scenic route back to Storybrooke which would have taken 3 days. But Emma decided to drive straight back and get there in 20 hours. She had people waiting for her, and she missed her son a lot.

_Emma sniffled, burrowing herself deeper in her cocoon of blankets. She heard footsteps approach her bunk and pulled at her blankets. Emma came face to face with Sarah. The older blonde motioned Emma to follow her out of the room. _

_ She obeyed. Sarah led Emma into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" _

_ Emma went and sat down on the stool closest to the kitchen island. She sighed heavily, "I had a nightmare about my parents." _

_ Sarah moved around the kitchen, gathering the supplies she needed to make hot chocolate. The woman had quickly figured out what her favourite drink was. "Want to talk about it?" _

_ "It's nothing really. I see two people, a blond man and a brunette lady, and they are trying to murder me." She said, the memory bringing tears to her eyes. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. "They are telling me they hate me and the reason they abandoned me on the side of the road was because they thought I was ugly and dumb blonde." In a rush of self-deprecating words, Emma burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. She sobbed and then she felt Sarah wrap her in a hug. _

_ "Shhh." Sarah murmered against her hair, rubbing circles on the young blonde's back. "I'm 100% percent that they didn't believe that, you are a beautiful girl." _

_ Emma cried for a few minutes, until she heard the kettle on the stove start to go off. Sarah gave her one more squeeze and moved to make the hot chocolate. Emma watched her in silence, feeling awkward after crying in her arms._

_ When Sarah turned around with the two cups, she noticed right away that Emma looked uncomfortable. "Emma, it's okay to cry especially after having the nightmare you did. It's a normal part of letting go and healing." _

_ "Do you have any family?" She blushed at her question. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that. I don't mean to be nosy." _

_ "It's okay Emma. I have two sisters." Sarah said after a beat. "I mean, I had two sisters. Sadly, they passed on a long time ago." _

_ She watched Sarah smile sadly and Emma felt bad for asking. "I'm sorry. What were their names?"_

A truck drove by her bug quickly, blaring its horn. The loud noise jerked Emma awake from the dream abruptly. She had decided to take a break from driving and sleep for a few hours. She parked her bug on the side of a road off the main highway. It was nearing morning when she had first stopped and now she could see it was midmorning. Time to begin driving again. Emma hoped there would be a diner along the main highway soon because she was beginning to feel hungry.

One hour in the drive, Emma pulled into the parking lot of a small diner attached to a gas station. She decided she was going to grab breakfast to go and quickly change into a clean pair of clothes.

Emma exited her vehicle and then moved to grab her suitcase in the backseat. She stopped and stared at the box she left the group home with. She could still feel the dark magic radiating from the stone, containing the memories. Her curiosity was piqued when she first found out what it is; Emma is doing to do what Ingrid wants and she plans on destroying it once she learns how to properly do it. She couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to know what happened to Ingrid after Emma ran away. What's the harm in taking a peek?

She quickly grabbed a clean set of clothes and put the suitcase back. Emma is going to avoid looking at it.

After eating her breakfast as quickly she can without choking, Emma avoided thinking about the box as best as she knows how. She put her music on max volume and sang loudly and offkey to the songs on the radio. Emma really wanted to know what the stone contained and she could feel the magic surrounding it, reminding Emma of its presence constantly.

It was nearing the town line that she couldn't take it anymore. Emma crossed the orange line marked on the road and parked her bug. She reached into the back seat and grabbed the box. Placing in the passenger seat, Emma opened the box and rummaged deeper into the box to grab the smaller wooden box that held the red stone that's been on her mind for the 19 hour drive. She had rationalized in her mind that it was okay to look at those memories in the stone because she was going to destroy it anyway. Emma repeated this in her mind as she felt the box and grasped it. She moved to sit back in her seat and placed the box on her lap. It's now or never.

Immediately, the magic intensified. She grabbed the stone and held itin her grip.

The sadness washed over her in waves, as memories poured from the rock into Emma's mind. She saw Ingrid frantically driving through the city looking for her, Ingrid crying in bed. The guilt smashed into her tenfold and pain and heartache. She realized the magnitude of the love Ingrid had for her and it just made Emma sad. Sad and mad at herself for hurting Ingrid the way she did.

Tears poured down her face as she put the stone back into the wooden box. She sobbed, setting it on her lap. She cried. She cried for hurting Ingrid and for herself for running away from something good in her life at the time. It's obvious Emma's life would have been totally different if she wasn't quick to push Ingrid away.

She cried harder at that thought. She needed someone. Blindly, Emma searched for her phone and right away knew who to call.

She pressed the phone to her ear. She waited, one ring, two rings and finally, "Hello?" Emma hadn't stopped crying and for a moment just cried into the phone. "Emma?"

She cried for a few moments. "It's me." She managed to say in between huge gasps for air. She almost couldn't handle the overwhelming sense of grief that had enveloped her after touching the rock. The overbearing sense of longing and regret that Ingrid felt those 7 days after Emma left. Her tears continued to pour and she then said, "I'm at the town line."

Well. what did you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Note- Nearing the end for this fic. 6 chapters so far. I would like to finish this one before working on my other ouat fic. I hope I have done the Snow Queen character justice.

ITALICS are memories.

Disclaimer- OUAT doesn't belong to me.

_Ingrid cradled Emma closer to her body as she held the crying girl. It was late at night and she couldn't fall sleep. Ingrid entered the kitchen and had found Emma in the kitchen, attempting to make warm milk for her own self because the teen couldn't sleep as well. They got to talking back and forth as Ingrid joined her. Ingrid had told the younger blonde about her two sisters and the types of silly fun they used to have. The older blonde smiled to herself, recalling happier times._

_ Emma smiled sadly. They had moved to the kitchen island and were sitting across from each other. "I wish I had a family like that." Ingrid looked at the girl, amazed that someone out there in the world that doesn't know the feeling of family or the love of a family. "I think I would make a good daughter or sister." She said confidently, taking a sip of her warm beverage. _

_ Ingrid reached over to cover Emma's hand with her own. "I think you will make the best daughter and the most loyal sister," Her heart ached, and she swallowed the lump in her throat to prevent herself from crying. Her sisters' love, despite what had happened between them all, is something Ingrid cherishes. She can't imagine not having that. "Don't give up hope yet, Emma." _

_ Emma teared up. "Sometimes it's hard. I'm tired of being alone."_

_ Ingrid nodded. She remembered those moments, stuck in the chalice where she would sit in silence, hating herself, and she would be recalling over and over her sister's death at her own hands. There were other moments where she would spend long minutes scrubbing her hands clean because those were the hands that caused harm. "Well you know what? You are not alone. You have me now."_

_ Emma gaped at Ingrid before bursting into tears. They were simple words but they meant everything to her. _

_ The older blonde held the young girl as she cried. Ingrid wished there was more that she could do for the young girl and she felt a swell of love burst through her. _

A few moments later, there was a knock at her car window. Emma still had her phone pressed against her face but she was leaning into the steering wheel, crying her eyes out. The memory of Ingrid holding her as a young teen kept replaying itself. Regina tried the door but it was locked. She tried to knock at the window again.

Emma shut off her phone, and turned to unlock the door. Immediately, Regina grabbed her into a hug, forcing her to stand up. Emma let her arms wound fiercely around the brunette, craving the human contact after weeks alone. She inhaled deeply, she missed the woman as well.

"Are you ok?" Regina whispered into Emma's hair, not letting go of her yet.

Emma sniffled, her tears had stopped the moment she realized she was hugging the brunette. "I destroyed her. Ingrid. She was planning on abandoning her evil plan when she nearly adopted me. She believed that we could be happy together… Then I hurt her by running away." Emma, for once, let herself feel vulnerable and started crying. "She loved me," Was the last thing Regina heard before the blonde buried her face in Regina's shoulder.

Her eyes widened, taking a moment to process the information shared. Her heart ached for the blonde, suddenly understanding Emma's need to get away. Realizing the person is important to you but then you have to say goodbye suddenly… Having her newly found family so close must have been suffocating for the blonde, after finding out about Ingrid. Regina hugged Emma tighter. "Let's go to my house and talk. Close your door and we'll come get your car later."

Emma nodded and didn't say anything, instead choosing to listen to the brunette. Regina teleported the both of them to the front foyer of her house where Emma took off her boots and jacket. They made their way quietly to Regina's study and Emma went to sit down on the couch in front of the fire place. Regina poured them two glasses of cider and went to sit down, handing Emma one glass.

"What happened?" It was just four days ago that they had last talked. It wasn't a long conversation, just Emma saying that she's almost home and to ask how the kid was doing. They talked for a few minutes, Regina telling her that Henry would like to join his school's soccer team.

"I don't even know where to start." Emma grabbed the stone from her pocket, where she had placed it in a hurry. "I ended up visiting a group home outside of Chicago to pick up some things. This is Ingrid's memories of after I ran away. Her pain. Her grief. She asked me to destroy it without looking into her memories."

And of course, she didn't listen. Regina grabbed the stone from Emma and arched an eyebrow towards the blonde woman. "And why did you decide to touch the stone?"

"I thought I wanted the whole picture of the situation, now I just feel even more guilty. God, I'm angry and sad at the same time. I'm angry at myself for hurting yet another person in my life." Emma stopped to take a quick sip from her glass. "Why can't I do anything right?" Emma wasn't just talking about Ingrid anymore and that much was obvious to Regina.

There was silence, then Regina shuffled closer to Emma to wrap her one arm around the woman. "You did do something right. You brought into this world a handsome boy who is the carbon copy of you, and he's the best thing that has happened to the both of us," They shared a soft smile and Regina continued, "Ingrid never wanted you to see her pain because she didn't want you to blame yourself, I wish you had respected that."

"I know. Me too." Emma took another sip, she was starting to feel a slight warmth from the alcohol. "It's all my fault, what happened here in Storybrooke."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!" Emma stood up and started pacing around the room. "I could have prevented Ingrid from dying, everything horrible that has happened… if I hadn't run away from her when I was a kid. Everyone could have had their happiness. She was my only chance at happiness as a kid, and I blew it."

Emma plopped down beside Regina, reaching to take another sip. There was silence as Regina waited for the blonde to continue. She knew Emma needed to vent. "And you know what the shitty thing is? She still loved me." Emma reached into her jacket pocket and took out the letter Ingrid had written to her years ago.

Regina read the letter quickly. "She left you her business?"

Emma chuckled through her tears. "Yea, get this. Ingrid was the CEO of a multimillion dollar company." She had taken the time to look at the details during driving breaks. Emma will have her own trust fund that Ingrid had started for her years ago which means she will live comfortably for the rest of her life (and probably Henry's too). But if she chose to, Emma could also work the business. Since she's happy where she is for the time being as Storybrooke's Sheriff, Emma didn't think too much about that (but it was nice to have the options).

"I just got so overwhelmed."

"That's what happens with dark magic, dear." Regina put down the letter "It is overpowering. Are you okay now?"

Emma nodded. Her eyes felt puffy and her nose was a bit clogged from crying but she felt better than she did ten minutes ago. Ranting helped. She could see now that it wasn't her fault. "Thanks for listening Regina. Sometimes I get so frustrated by how confusing my life is, I just want peace sometimes."

Regina smiled. "No problem. What are friends for?"

Emma's heart soared at that. She was glad to have the brunette in her life. It was late afternoon, but Emma hadn't seen Henry yet. "What time is Henry supposed to be home?" She was anxious to see him, it had been too long.

At that moment, the young boy entered the house yelling out "Mom?"

"In here," Regina replied, watching as Emma nervously stood up and waited for their son to enter the study.

"Hey –" Henry stopped when he noticed Emma in the room and went running towards her. "Mom!" They met in a hug and Regina smiled softly. Henry had a big smile on his face, and wasn't ashamed to wrapped up in his mother's arms.

"When did you get back?" He asked. "Does grandma know you are back?"

"I just got here, kid." She leaned away and ruffled his hair. She swears he grew an inch or two while she was away. She hugged again, realizing that she is finally home. "I'm going to

"Emma is going to have supper with us and then we are going to go to Granny's for dessert." Regina didn't leave room for argument, standing to head to the kitchen. "I am nearly done cooking. Why don't you guys set the table?"

Emma smiled after the brunette. "Come on, kid. Dinner is almost ready!"


	7. Chapter 7

They had run into Hook and her father first.

"Emma!" He was sitting at a booth with David finishing supper. He immediately slid out of the booth and was at her side. "You're back. I've missed you." He hugged her quickly.

Her father was at her side too. "Emma." David reached out to hug her. He held her a few moments, till Emma awkwardly patted his back.

"Dad." Soon the whole diner was abuzz with excitement. "Hi everyone." She called out when she noticed eyes on her. Emma hated being the centre of attention. She quickly walked to the booth and slid in beside her son. Regina sat across from them.

Hook and David followed them, the blond man choosing to sit beside Regina and Hook grabbed a chair from a nearby table. Emma noted that Regina seemed uncomfortable. "So did you see your mom yet?"

She looked to her dad, as Hook wrapped his hand around hers. Regina ignored the jealous spike that went through her.

"No not yet." It was agreed that Emma would stay at Regina's house for awhile, for Emma to be closer to Henry (that's what they both told themselves anyway). "I'm going to go by there after this." She needed to get some clean clothes. Emma also missed her baby brother.

"I'll walk with you." Hook sent her a soft smile and Emma returned it. She really did like the man, she held him in high regard and deeply respected him. Hook had done so much for her and her family, that she often wonders how she will ever repay him. She understands all too well the difficult journey he is on, a path of redemption.

Emma looked to Regina, who had ordered pie for everyone at the table, and she reflected on her feelings for the brunette. Emma couldn't deny the connection that they shared. When they combined their magic to defeat the snow beast and for those few seconds that they shared power, Emma felt fireworks erupted within her and her magic welled up from deep within her that she felt powerful. It felt great to work alongside the brunette. They had chemistry and sexual tension, so much so that Emma wonders why she never noticed it before.

"Emma you ready?" Hook asked her. Emma looked down at her plate, she had ate her pie without really noticing. When she starts thinking about Regina, she often gets lost in her thoughts because it is so confusing and she is unsure of herself. Of her own feelings and insecurities. And then there's her boyfriend. She looked at Hook, she had decided that during her brief time away that she would break up with the man. It was only because she was unsure of her feelings for both the pirate and the queen. Emma didn't feel it was right of her to string the both of them along. She nodded at him, signaling her departure.

"I'll walk you to the apartment then to Regina's." Hook's eyebrow had rose when they were informed that Emma wanted to stay at Regina's house for the time being but he knew better than to comment.

"Yeah, let's go." Emma turned to Regina and Henry. "I'll meet you guys back at the house okay?"

Regina nodded at her, not bothering to acknowledge the two men with Emma. They were about to leave when they were interrupted. "Then we can watch a movie?" Henry had been trying for awhile to stay up past his bedtime, he was so excited to have his other mom back.

Emma already knew the answer but looked to Regina and saw the slight head shake. "Sorry Henry, you know it's a school night. We'll have a movie night this weekend." He was slightly disappointed but agreed anyway. With that, the blonde woman left the diner with Hook and her dad.

Emma was glad her father followed them back to the apartment. She didn't want to spend any time alone with Killian. They needed to talk but she wasn't ready for that conversation today. She just got back but it was a conversation that needed to happen. It would be horrible of her to continue a relationship with him while she develops feelings for another person.

"How was your trip?"

Emma looked at her dad and smiled. "It was good. I brought some stuff back from the apartment but I need to get the bigger stuff later. Then I visited some old friends and just relaxed." It wasn't the whole truth but she wasn't comfortable sharing the real reason that she was gone. "But I'm glad to be back." Hook slipped his free hand into Emma's hand, holding firmly.

"We're glad to have you back." The pair shared a smile. Emma can't deny that she's going to miss him as her partner, he was supportive and kind and she hates the thought of hurting him like that.

Soon they were standing outside the apartment. Emma felt nerves within herself, she never really told her parents when she'll be back. In the letter to her mother, she asked that her privacy be respected and no one follows her. She's unsure how Snow will take her arrival and that makes her even more nervous. Emma stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her father and Hook as they ascended the stairs.

Hook paused at the top of the stairs, looking down at Emma and noticed she stopped. "Are you okay?"

David turned around. "Emma?" They both looked quizzically at her.

She smiled up at them. "Sorry. Nerves."

Her father smiled, and she knew he understood. "Snow will be happy to see you. She missed you a lot." David reassured her and continued up the stairs.

Of course, Emma thinks, she had missed Snow a lot. Probably more than she wanted to admit. "You're right." She followed her father up the stairs. Hook grabbed onto Emma's hand again. "I'm fine."

David opened the door, yelling out "Snow" as he entered.

Snow came down the stairs hurriedly, shushing her husband, "Shhhhh, I just got Neal-,"and her eyes had widened at the sight of Emma. "Emma!" She yelled, forgetting her own warning.

Emma braced herself to catch the smaller woman in her arms. Snow had launched herself forward and if it weren't for Hook behind her, they would have fallen backwards. Emma didn't mind, she mused as she hugged the smaller woman quietly for a few minutes. It felt nice to be back home. With her mother.

Snow started crying and Emma sent her father a panicked look.

"Sorry, sorry." Snow released Emma too soon and stepped away, brushing away her tears. She knew her daughter would be uncomfortable with tears. "It just I've missed you so much."

Emma couldn't stop herself if she tried. She heard the love and adoration in Snow's voice when she said that, and Emma honestly believed her. Tears welled up in her own eyes and Emma stepped forward to hug her mom one more time. "I missed you too," Emma whispered and held the other woman tighter. "A lot." It was an unexplainable feeling, she felt gratitude towards Snow for waiting for her, for missing her because honestly? Emma has never had that before.

Emma had spent most of her life as a transient, never settling down long enough to have roots and she's finally found that in the woman she's hugging.

There was no more words spoken between the two after that. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Emma. I didn't even ask, are you hungry?" Snow let go of her and walked towards the kitchen. "There's leftovers but I can heat it up."

"No thanks, I already ate at Regina's." Emma replied, following the brunette. "I'm actually here to get some clean clothes and I'm going to spending a few nights at Regina's to, you know, be closer to Henry."

Snow stopped and looked at Emma. She honestly didn't know how to reply to that statement. She watched Emma go up the stairs, to retrieve her clothes. The brunette turned to her husband, sending him a look as if to ask him if he knew what was going on.

David shrugged, instead choosing to save that conversation for later. In private.

"After Henry leaves for school, I'll come over and hang out for a few hours." Emma held a small side bag filled to the brim and went to her mother, "I'm not ready to go back to work, at least not for a few days. If that's okay with you." She looked to her dad.

He smiled at her. "That's fine Emma, take as long as you need. We've been handling it fine."

Hugging her mom one more time, she said "I'll be by tomorrow," Emma gave her dad a kiss goodnight on the cheek and walked out of the apartment with Hook.


End file.
